Zombie Apocalypse Drabbles
by yawnekxela
Summary: A zombie apocalypse AU going through the days of different groups of characters and how they survive.
1. Safe House

**A/N:** Hey. This is only a collection of short drabbles that I do when I'm bored. I'm a bit invested in writing Bed of the Scorpion so this will not be updated as frequently. If you've read my story Bed of the Scorpion, you may recognize the OC.

* * *

The sounds of birds beginning to chirp meant the sun was going to rise soon. They needed to get up and leave before they saw the daylight to remain as out of sight as possible. Utakata woke up first and groaned quietly as he stretched and stared up at the metal ceiling of the delivery truck they took. Since he woke up first, he had the displeasure of waking Azumi up. The last time he did, she accidentally gave him a bloody nose. She had since apologized numerous times, but it still left him a little apprehensive to dare try it again. Whether she felt guilty about it did not matter to the person she was within the first five seconds of being woken up.

He looked over at the other side of the truck where she was coiled up in her makeshift bed made of blankets. Slowly, he sat up and crawled towards her. He reached out to gently poke her arm. "Azumi," he said. "We need to go." She groaned and shifted in discomfort before opened her eyes a little bit. He knew she was not glaring at him, but it sure seemed like she was. "It's almost sunrise."

It took a couple of seconds for her to process what he had just said. She sighed and sat up as she rubbed the sleep from her face. "How long did we sleep?" she asked groggily. She let her hair down and combed through it with her fingers.

"You were out before me," he chuckled. "You slept almost the whole night."

She shuddered a little bit and pulled the sleeves of her shirt down to her wrists. "I don't feel like I did."

Utakata noticed her shivers. "It's already October," he frowned. They needed to find a safehouse before it got too cold. They would not last the winter if they continued to live in a FedEx truck.

"It's freezing," she said as she pulled one of her blankets to wrap around her. They stood up and moved to the front of the truck. "You drive this time," she told him as she pulled down the passenger seat. She sat down and pulled her boots on. "We should find a store in the next town."

Utakata put on his own shoes and sat down in the driver's seat. "Hopefully we can find an empty building to occupy," he said as he turned the truck on. It was still dark outside but he did not bother to turn on the lights because it would attract the dead. He pulled out onto the road they stopped on the side of and continued on in their original direction.

Azumi reached into the cupholder and pulled out a cigarette box. "We haven't seen anyone alive in a while," she said as she pulled out a small lighter and a half-smoked cigarette from the box. She lit the cigarette and inhaled. "I think everyone migrated if they haven't been killed off."

"Migrated where, exactly?" Utakata asked. Azumi handed him the cigarette and he took a short drag. "I don't think everyone would have had the same idea to migrate in the same direction." He handed the cigarette back to her. "There hasn't been a news broadcasting in a little over a year. I doubt there are any unaffected areas for anyone to migrate to."

"Maybe not unaffected," she hummed as she took another pull, "but there could just as well be an area where the dead were eradicated or blocked out for the living to live peacefully."

"We wouldn't even know where to look to get to it," he frowned.

"Let's make one ourselves, then," she said. "We just need to find the right town."

"This sounds like a 'rebuild society' plot," he chuckled. "But I'm on board with it."

Azumi smiled as she finished the rest of the cigarette. She looked out the window at the highway they were on. The sun had begun to rise and she could see that all that surrounded them was farmland. As she looked in the furthest points of the vast fields, she could see a couple of individual dead people who limped their way through the tall grass. "Can you believe it's really been almost two years since all of this started?" she asked quietly.

"It almost feels like it's been going on for way longer."

"It's...almost surreal...to think that just two years ago, everything was normal. I was traveling for work. I had a house, a fiancé...we were three months away from our wedding date."

Utakata frowned. "I was only a couple of months into being married," he said. Azumi looked at his hand, at the wedding band he still wore. Then she looked down at the engagement ring she still wore. These were the last pieces they had of the ones they loved.

It was almost an hour before they came across the next town. Just like all the other ones, it was abandoned. Azumi stood up and moved to the back of the truck as Utakata drove through the town. She rummaged through her things on one of the shelves they left on the wall and found the guns and holsters she needed. She strapped two to her legs and one to her back and left the rest for Utakata. They pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall and Utakata strategically parked the truck for an easy getaway should it come down to it. Utakata strapped his guns to himself and they headed out of the truck. They watched each other's backs as they walked into the department store.

Ten minutes passed as they made sure the store was clear, they began to rummage through everything, picking out warmer clothes for the upcoming winter. They came across a shelf of fleece blankets and took them all. They spent almost an hour in the store as they stocked up on more clothes, blankets and anything else they may have needed that they could fit into the truck. "We're probably going to need a bigger vehicle," Azumi chuckled as they got back into the truck.

"We should just find a safe house," Utakata said as he turned the truck on. "Then we won't have to worry about space."

"You're right." She spotted a gun and ammo store on the other side of the lot and pointed to it. "Oh, we should go in there," she said. Utakata nodded and pulled up to it. They repeated their routine of watching each other's backs as they entered the store and spent a couple of minutes making sure the store was clear. Once they realized it was, they relaxed a little bit, but still kept their guards up. Utakata moved toward the display case and looked all over it for a way to open it. It was locked and he could not find a key so he smashed the glass with the butt of his gun, which startled Azumi. "What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"We can use these," he answered. He picked up the guns and showed them to her. They took the rest of the guns from the case and stocked up on ammo for them.

Suddenly, Azumi paused. "Do you hear that?" she whispered as she looked around. Utakata stayed quiet for a second and listened for what she heard. A gargled growl came from the back room that was once the office for the store. "It sounds like one of them." Suddenly, a body was pressed against the door on the other side and the growls got louder. If there was a back door to this building, it must have been opened. "We need to leave now." They hurried out of the store because they knew that if there was one in there, there was more in the area around them. They quickly got back into the truck and Utakata turned it on. They saw a small group of the dead emerge from behind the building. He peeled out of the parking lot quickly which drew the attention of the group.

"They don't run," he said as he sped down the street. He ran a couple of them over. "We can get away pretty quickly."

"That's good to know," she mumbled. She winced a little at the sounds of bodies being crushed below them. They were not alive anymore but something about it still made her uncomfortable.

They left the small town and followed the road for another couple of hours until they reached another one. Utakata pulled up to what looked like an office building. "Does this look vacant to you?" he asked.

Azumi looked up at it and scanned the windows to see if she could see movement in any of the rooms. "It does," she said. They grabbed their guns and made their way into the building.

They made it into the main lobby and looked around while they watched each other's backs as they moved. "And if this building is occupied?" he asked. He looked at the elevator and saw that it clearly did not work anymore.

"We kill them." She noted the elevator. "There has to be another way up."

They went towards a door with a sign that said 'EXIT' and had a picture of stairs on it, which indicated that it was a stairwell. Once they opened the door, they were met with a destroyed staircase. The rubble before them made it clear that the stairwell was blown up. Only up until the fourth floor, however. "I saw another one," he said. He led her out of the stairwell and to another identical door on the other side of the lobby. The stairwell was not completely destroyed. They ran up the stairs and made it to the fourth floor before they came across the section that was blown up.

"I bet the other staircase is how we get to the top," she said quietly. They exited the stairwell and went down the hallway toward the one that they came across earlier that was destroyed at the bottom. The staircase went all the way up to the ninth floor of the building. They waited at the door before they entered the hallway.

"Ready?" he asked once he put his hand on the door handle. Azumi nodded and Utakata opened the door. They were both ready to go about their normal stance but were immediately greeted by guns in their faces.

"You have some nerve just entering someone else's hideout like that," a woman said. Three people surrounded Azumi and Utakata and all three of them had guns. "This is as far as you two go."


	2. Intruders

"We have company," Temari said, peeking out of the window to see a woman and a man making their way into the building she and her brothers occupied.

Kankuro stepped next to his sister, looking out the window at the pair below. "Well, well," he smirked. "They don't look like they'd be hard to take down."

"Looks can be deceiving, Kankuro," Gaara said from the other side of the room. He was sitting on the sofa they stole from another office room, playing with a handheld game he found in a desk drawer.

"Yeah, yeah," Kankuro waved off. He picked up his rifle, attaching a scope and a silencer to it. "I can take them out from here." He mounted the gun and went to open the window.

"You missed your chance," Temari sighed. "They're inside already."

"Some sniper," Gaara chuckled, not even looking up.

Kankuro sucked his teeth. "Whatever. Let's just go get rid of them." He took the scope off of his gun and picked it up as his siblings grabbed their own guns. "They came in a delivery truck. Maybe they have a decent arsenal we can take from." The three of them made their way down the hall to the stairwell that still functioned on their floor.

They could hear the pair of intruders at the bottom. "I bet the other staircase is how we get to the top," the woman said. Suddenly, they were gone.

"Shit," Kankuro hissed. "They're gonna be up here quick."

"Then we meet them at this door and blow their heads off when they get here," Temari said easily.

"Shouldn't we question them?" Gaara asked. "They might know some things."

"He has a point," Kankuro hummed. "We haven't been out of this area in a while. They might be able to answer a few questions on where there are less of the dead."

Temari scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You two and your moral compasses," she said. "Fine. We'll question them and then we'll blow their heads off."

The siblings waited there until they could hear the footsteps of the pair approaching the other side of the door. They watched the doorhandle move ever so slightly. There was a pause as if the people on the other side were second-guessing their decision. Regardless, all three of them aimed their guns at the door. Suddenly, the door opened and the pair had their own guns pointed at them but were surprised to see people standing there.

"You have some nerve just entering someone else's hideout like that," Temari said. "This is as far as you two go."

"Drop your weapons," Kankuro ordered.

"Drop yours," the woman challenged. Kankuro blinked, not exactly expecting the backtalk.

Temari sighed, using the butt of her rifle to jab the woman hard in the stomach, causing her to double over and drop to her knees, dropping her own weapon as she fell. A glare from Temari, caused the man to drop his immediately.

"We don't want to cause any issue," the man said calmly, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Fuck that!" the woman on the ground grunted. "Utakata, these assholes shoved their gun in our faces, expecting us to know that this building was occupied."

"Azumi…" he said, looking down at her to get her to calm down.

"Times have changed," she continued, looking up at the siblings. "The society we knew is gone and the new one that exists now has some rules of common courtesy. One of them being marking your fucking safe house so people know it's occupied. How the fuck were we supposed to know?"

Temari hit her with the rifle again to quiet her. "You should listen to your friend here," she said. "He seems to realize the situation you two are in."

"So what? You have guns pointed at us." She pulled the pistol from the holster on her thigh and aimed it at Temari. Without missing a beat, Gaara and Kankuro aimed their guns at the woman who threatened their sister. Before anyone could even blink, she grabbed the second pistol on her other thigh and aimed one at each brother while her partner took one of his backup guns and aimed it at Temari. All of the movements happened so quickly it was as if it was a practiced synchronization. "We have guns pointed at you, too," she smirked.

"It's still three of us against two of you," Kankuro said.

The woman looked at him with the same cold glare he was used to seeing from his sister. "Numbers mean nothing against skill," she told him. "You have a silencer on your gun, why didn't you shoot us before we even entered the building?"

"My guess is he missed his chance," her partner said, keeping his aim on Temari.

"Some sniper," she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up!" Kankuro growled, shoving his gun into her chest, only earning a chuckle from her. "What's so funny?"

"You, bro!"

Kankuro growled softly, the grin on her face irking him. "Someone in your position shouldn't be laughing!"

"I just can't take you seriously," she smirked. She looked at Temari. "I'd rather you kill me than this clown."

"I'm happy to oblige," Temari said, cocking her gun.

"Wait!" Gaara stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have to question them first," he said softly. He looked to the intruders. "What do you mean marking our safe house?"

"For someone to know that the building is occupied," Utakata spoke, keeping his gun aimed, "there should be something that tells them that. Whether it's a sign or a symbol. It lets people who do not have one know if they are welcomed or not."

"What kind of sign?" Temari asked.

"Printed, graffiti," he shrugged. "Anything that says 'people are here.'"

"How do you not know any of this?" Azumi asked.

"We...haven't really been going outside," Gaara sighed.

"Once we found this place, we set up and survived off of what was already in here," Kankuro said. "But we're running low on supplies now and have no idea where to go to get any."

"Sounds like you need to commandeer a vehicle," Azumi smirked.

"That's a nice FedEx truck you have out there."

"You leave my truck alone," she said quickly.

"We live in that truck," Utakata said. "We don't have a home base and just drive around. But nowhere we've gone has been safe enough to just stay. We were hoping this building was unoccupied." He looked the siblings up and down. "We were wrong."

"Clearly," Temari said.

"Would you be willing to compromise?"

"Compromise how?" Kankuro asked, not trusting either of them at all.

"We can take the lower floors of the building, you can keep the higher ones."

"How do we know we can trust you two?" Temari asked. The air between the five of them was still so tense, despite their conversation.

"For one thing," Azumi said, "not one of us has pulled a trigger yet."

There was a long silence among them as the siblings took in that fact. "I suppose," Temari hummed.

Gaara and Kankuro looked at their sister, wondering what she was contemplating. "Temari…" Gaara said.

She stood quiet for another moment before lowering her gun. "Tie them up," she ordered her brothers. Without any hesitation, each brother took one of the intruders into their custody and tied them up with zip ties. They pulled them down the hall, following Temari into a room that they hardly used. It was another office with only a desk as the siblings took everything else from it. Azumi and Utakata were pushed to the ground against the desk. "You'll be kept here until we think we can trust you," she told them. Gaara and Kankuro left the room and Temari closed the door, leaving Azumi and Utakata alone.


End file.
